suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Emptylord/Maps and Modes
Client ;General * ARAM game mode renamed to All Random. ;Invites * Games played on Howling Abyss will now show the map as Howling Abyss, instead of ARAM. ;Item Sets * The recommended build of each champion is now displayed in this section. * There is now an option to duplicate pages. ;Leagues * In the Leagues panel, the following emblems have been added: ** Victorious!: You have recently won a game together. (green trophy) ** Rivals: This player has recently defeated you. || You've recently defeated this player. (grievous wound) ** Battlebound: You've met this player many times on the Fields of Justice. (arms wrestling) ; Ranked Stats * Champion stats are now tracked per queue type (i.e. solo queue, 3v3 and 5v5). There is still an option to view overall stats. ;Store *One of the following: **You can now refund content that was released in the last 7 days without expending a Refund Credit, or requiring one. **Refund Credits are now given with RP purchases, with between 1-3 depending on the amount. Ideally something like 1 for every 4 skins you can afford (2 for 3.5k and 6.5k; 3 from 9k; and maybe 1 from everything, or starting at 1.7k). ;Play Now *The Play Now interface has been reorganized to better distinguish between maps and modes (included are the new game modes proposed below). *A new Featured Game Mode tab has been added to better advertise featured game modes. As on live, the client will remember your previous selection. :Below is an overview of the layout: :Below are some illustrations: ; Matchmaking *The number of losses at/around 0 LP required to be demoted has been increased. LP clamping will apply to at-risk players to accommodate this change. **Players will now be informed if their next loss will result in a demotion. *The Captain of premade games can now select the pick order of his team. **The Captain is not required to be first pick. **In the event of a non-fully premade team, the selected pick order is merely the order that your premades will appear in around any extra players (e.g. 1st, 3rd, 4th and 5th). ; End Game Screen *Healing Done will now be split into Ally-Healing and Self-Healing. **Self-Healing will now track life steal and spell vamp, as well as similar effects. *Sight Wards Purchased, Sight Wards Placed, Vision Wards Purchased and Vision Wards Placed will now be tracked. Modes ;Blind Pick * Lock In button replaced with the Ready button. Clicking "Ready" is not a commitment and you can un-ready as many times as needed up until all 10 players have readied or the time is up. All 10 players ticking that they're ready is functionally identical to all 10 players locking in. ; Draft Pick *Number of bans in draft/ranked games increased to 4 per team, from 3. **Captains will now make two bans per turn (twice), instead of one ban per turn (three times). *Champions the enemy team don't own during the banning phase are greyed out instead of hidden from the list, to prevent mis-bans due to impatient clicking. Featured Game Modes * Class is out! - Each team may ban an entire class of champions prior to Blind champion selection (Marksman, Support, Mage, Tank, Fighter and Rogue). Matchmaking is available on Summoner's Rift. * Free for all! - All 10 players are on independent teams. This game mode is only available on the Colosseum map, even in custom games. Shopping can only be performed while dead and players must choose to respawn after the death timer has completed. Spawn locations are scattered around the edge of the arena and you will spawn at a random, unoccupied location. The object is to score the most points within a time limit, or the first to X points. All enemies are considered to be both allied and enemy for targeting purposes. Abilities that can target both will use the hostile effect (e.g. Whimsy). There are no assists; gold and experience are generated entirely passively. * Ultimate Bravery - Standard Summoner's Rift/Howling Abyss, except your build is decided for you at random. Unlike www.ultimate-bravery.com - you aren't told your full build in advance and you have the option to reroll up to two of your items (or the same item twice). Once you have started building an item - it is locked in and you cannot reroll. * Nemesis: Reforged! - Nemesis with a twist: you and the opponent across from you must have champions from the same role. The first of a Rival Pair gets complete freedom, while the second of pair must match their choice. With Draft's standard 1-2-2-2-2-1 picking structure, it means the first pick (left) gets complete freedom, first pick (right) must match and second pick (right) gets complete freedom, and so on. This may or may not factor both primary and secondary role. * ** Global Buff *** Ranged champions now gain 50% bonus attack range. *** Ranged champions now only gain 30 bonus movement speed (half). *** % Base Mana Regeneration from items is now converted (1-for-1) into % Base Health Regeneration. *** Mana from items is now converted (0.25-for-1) into Health. ** will now all go on cooldown upon dying - they will no longer trigger sequentially. Order of priority: Chronoshift -> Guardian Angel -> Rebirth/Blood Well/Cell Division. ** *** Cooldown reduced to 60 seconds. ** is now available. ** summoner spell removed and the effect is now on a trinket. ** Effects such as and are now considered directs heal. ** Champion balance: *** no longer applies a mark that deals bonus damage. Maps General ;Damage Variation * Caster minions now deal magic damage instead of physical damage. * Gromp, Sentries, Cinderlings and the Crimson Raptors now deal magic damage instead of physical damage. ;Surrendering * You may surrender 5 minutes earlier for every player that has been disconnected for at least 5 minutes. * Surrender votes will fail as soon as 2 negative votes have passed - it doesn't clutter the screen unnecessarily. All Random * In order to eliminate the issue with "ARAM Smurfs", players will now have access to all champions in the All Random game mode. * Players will now earn one reroll per All Random game played and can store up to 2. * Custom Games using the All Random game will now feature the same system as match-made All Random games (namely re-rolls). Rerolls will only be earned if there are at least 3 human players on each time and the game lasts a minimum time. Magma Chamber (New) :' Inspired by Smite's Arena map.' *Game Modes: Colosseum and Custom. *No lane: just a giant open space. *Objective: The Nexus isn't an attackable unit - but rather takes damage by scoring kills. Minions will spawn with the intent of going through the portal at the opposite end of the arena - each minion that successfully goes through the portal deducts health. The two "lanes" of minions intersect in the middle. The primary means to damage the Nexus is to kill enemy champions. *Six neutral camps that offer , and *The towers serve to prevent enemies from entering the spawn area - and are out of range/will not attack minions, unless they are lured off course. *A force field prevents enemies from physically entering the spawn area. Proving Grounds (New) :' Inspired by Smite's Joust map.' *Game Modes: Basic Tutorial, Showdown (1v1), Showdown (2v2) and Custom. *A single lane: 2 towers and no inhibitor. *A small jungle: 3 camps per side, 2 lesser camps and 1 buff camp. *Fewer objectives: the Nexus and Nexus turret are the same structure. Summoner's Rift ;Towers * Towers no longer have any base armor or magic resistance. * Towers no longer have any health regeneration. * Towers now have a shield that mitigates 1300 damage, which is shown in the mana bar. ** A tower's over-head health bar will now show a shield-bar beneath the health bar. ** Tower health and shield is now segmented. ** If the tower has not taken damage in the last 30 seconds, its shield will regenerate to full over 5 seconds. * The Fortification buff is now displayed as a buff, rather than an item. * The Warming Up and Heating Up buffs will now display the current stacks with a buff icon. * Reinforced Armor will now display a buff icon while active. * With the Summoner's Rift visual upgrade: towers should visually represent the Fortification, Warming Up and Heating Up buffs in their model. ; *As krugs have negative magic resistance and would become tougher in light of dealing true damage: **Ancient Krug base health lowered to 1400 from 1440. **Krug base health lowered to 500 from 540. * now deals bonus true damage to turrets on every 5th attack, changed from a one-use effect that consumes the buff. ; * will grant 2 charges starting at level 9, and 3 starting at level 14. ; *No longer summons a River Spirit. *Instead grants You track the position of enemies moving or in-combat within the jungle, up to 1300 units. **''This is mechanically similar to , but is colored red and also tracks stationary targets in combat.'' **''The sight covers everything off the beaten path, including the river and is not limited to any single quadrant/half.'' ; *Now grants You gain 30% bonus movement speed for 90 seconds. This bonus is halved while in combat and does not stack with Speed Shrines.'' Twisted Treeline * Minion waves are now smaller. ** Each wave consists of 3 caster minions and 1 empowered melee minion (visually similar to a mini-super minion). Upon destroying an inhibitor, each wave will be accompanied by an empowered Siege Minion (Hand of Baron). * The alters must now be neutralized before they can be captured. ** Capture time reduced to 5 seconds from 7 seconds. ** Neutralize time implemented at 5 seconds.